Nous retrouver
by Jesson
Summary: Rachel Berry et Quinn Fabray s'aiment mais c'est le destin qui a choisi pour elles combien de temps peu durer leur relation.


**_Un petit Os, qui j'espère vraiment vous plairas. Désolée pour les fautes, j'essaie mais je sais que j'en ai surement oublié plusieurs encore. Je suis préssé de lire vos avis, bonne lecture. _**

**Nous retrouver****.  
**  
Une dame d'un certain âge s'installe sur un vieux banc entouré de tas de feuilles jaunies et d'un tronc d'arbre abimé.

A première vue il est clair que cet endroit est abandonné depuis des années, les planches du banc sont dévissées et usées. Juste derrière il y a une maison à laquelle il manque des volets à certaines fenêtres, d'autres sont cassées, les briques du toit sont tombées et on peut voir, près de la cheminée, que des oiseaux ont installés leur nid.

La vielle dame observe le ciel, soupire et mordille ensuite sa lèvre inférieure. Ses cheveux sont blonds et minutieusement coiffé, elle n'a pas l'air tranquille parce qu'elle joue nerveusement avec ses mains.

Elle soupire encore une fois et avale difficilement sa salive avant de parler.

- Joyeux anniversaire mon amour, dit-elle pour commencer en regardant la place vide à côté d'elle, c'est fou ce que c'est devenue, pourquoi laisser un si beau parc devenir si triste.

**50 ans plutôt.**

Une jeune femme blonde frappe à une porte où est accrochée, une petite étoile dorée.

- Tu es venue, s'exclame une petite brune qui ouvre en souriant de toutes ses dents avant de prendre la blonde dans ses bras.

- Comme à chacune de tes premières

Toutes les deux apprécient l'instant en serrant l'autre juste ce qu'il faut. Quinn prend soin de ne pas écraser la rose qu'elle tenait dans son dos et quand la brune se recule elle a toujours le sourire aux lèvres et il s'élargit encore plus à la vue de la fleur.

- Comme à chaque fois, répète-t-elle, et comment était je ?

- Parfaite comme toujours.

Leur petit échange si timide mais remplit de tension est interrompue par une personne qui tousse derrière elles.

- Tout ceci est bien charmant et tout et tout mais je meurs de faim, alors si la grande Rachel Berry veut bien nous faire l'honneur, les restaurants ne vont pas rester éternellement ouverts.

- Santana tu sais bien qu'avec Rachel, n'importe quel restaurant de New York rouvre leur cuisine, lui rappel Brittany à côté d'elle, on peut même aller cuisiner et faire des batailles de farine, on rigole toujours bien quand Rachel est avec nous.

La brune roule des yeux mais les deux autres femmes ne le voient pas, elles sont dans leur petit monde ne se quittent pas des yeux.

Cela fait une semaine que, derrière la maison de campagne des parents de Santana, Quinn Fabray et Rachel Berry se sont embrassées confortablement installées sur l'un des bancs d'un petit parc. Bien sûr ce baiser n'est pas arrivé comme ça, sans raison, non, il a été mûrement réfléchis, pendant des années au lycée, des années à la fac mais aussi après ce week end dans cette maison reculée de tout.

Amies depuis tellement longtemps, toujours présente l'une pour l'autre mais malheureusement pas consciente de l'amour qu'elles se portent. Il semblerait que 23 ans soit pour Rachel et Quinn l'âge le plus propice à leur histoire.

Ayant peur de perdre ce lien qui les unis jusqu'à maintenant, elles décident d'aller le plus doucement possible et cela malgré le temps déjà passé à se chercher. C'est comme ça qu'elles se retrouvent pour diner après les shows de Rachel. La jeune femme blonde la raccompagne toujours jusqu'à sa porte mais en deux semaines, elle n'a pas accepté une seule fois d'entrer, même si elle en meurt d'envie, même si Rachel lui redemande à chaque fois et qu'elle passe plusieurs minutes, de très longues minutes à s'embrasser devant cette satanée porte Quinn fera tout ce qu'il faut pour que leur relation fonctionne.

- Quand Rachel m'a dit vous n'aviez pas une seule fois été seule dans sa chambre je n'ai pas voulu la croire, tu te rends compte de ce que tu loupes là.

- Santana n'embête pas Quinn, leur amour est tout doux, juste des câlins et des petits bisous, lui répond Brittany installé tout à côté d'elle.

- Le nôtre aussi cela nous empêche pas de faire l'amour le plus souvent possible, bref, il faut que je m'en mêle, vous avez déjà assez trainé avec votre histoire « Je t'aime moi non plus » il est temps de passer à une chose nettement plus drôle.

- San on y va doucement, cette fois je ne gâcherai pas tout, et ça ne fait toujours que deux petites semaines.

- C'est difficile de faire plus lent, si ça continue vous aurez l'âge qu'on vous change vos couches que vous n'auriez toujours pas eu votre premier orgasme, exagère la Latina, c'est le moment de se mettre à poile et de vous envoyer en l'air bordel. Tu vas voir, c'est bon de sentir son corps nu contre le tiens, et ses mains partout sur toi, c'est le vrai pied.

- Je ne t'écoute plus San, d'ailleurs je m'en vais, regarde, je sors du salon.

Avant même avoir finis sa phrase elle est déjà à la porte ce qui provoque l'hilarité de son amie.

- Quinn Fabray rougit, c'est son côté mère Catho qui ressort, oh Quinnie ne soit pas si coincée.

Dans la cuisine Rachel prépare un petit encas et n'entend pas la blonde entrer. Elle sent juste des bras l'encercler, un corps qui s'appuie entièrement contre son dos et la tête de Quinn qui s'installe sur son épaule.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens dans ton appartement, indique-t-elle.

- Santana n'a pas réussi à se taire hein, l'interroge Rachel un avec un rire gêné.

- Non, elle était sur le point de me donner un cours d'éducation sexuelle.

- La seule chose que je lui ai dite c'est que nous avons passé beaucoup de moment tendre et aussi, peut-être que je lui ai aussi demandé ce que l'on ressent avec une femme.

- Erreur, se moque la jeune femme blonde.

Elle fait tourner la brune pour lui faire face, elles jouent avec leurs mains et entre mêlent leurs doigts

- Tu n'es pourtant pas une débutante concernant Santana.

- Désolée, tente Rachel avec une petite moue.

- Embrasse-moi au lieu de t'excuser pour cette, elle réfléchit, droguée du sexe, on a tout le temps qu'il nous faut pour le reste.

Elles échangent un tendre baiser, délicat et rapide mais suffisant pour que toutes les deux sachent qu'elles ont fait le bon choix jusqu'à maintenant.

Quinn passe ses bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie pour la rapprocher d'elle et l'embrasse à nouveau. Cette fois c'est plus long, leurs lèvres se quittent à peine le temps de reprendre un peu d'air. Leurs langues commencent à jouer ensemble et la tension ainsi que les mains de Q qui se baladent sur son dos font perdre le contrôle à Rachel qui avant de succomber se dégage un peu.

- Tu devrais probablement retourner au salon, j'ai presque fini ici

- D'accord mais prépare-toi à apprendre le Kâma-Sûtra lesbien en une soirée.

Une grimace se dessine sur le visage de la diva et Quinn pause son front contre le sien et grimace à son tour.

- Rachel ça va, tu es brulante, s'inquiète l'ex-cheerleader.

- Je suis un peu fatigué, pas étonnant avec le rythme et le mauvais temps des derniers jours.

- Tu as l'air épuisée, insiste-t-elle, tu veux qu'ont remettent notre soirée, je suis sure que San et Britt peuvent comprendre.

Mais Rachel l'a rassure en lui disant qu'elle va prendre du paracétamol et lui promet de se coucher plutôt ce soir. La blonde capitule et prend les récipients de biscuit apéro et rejoint les filles.

Quelque minute passe les amies discutent installées autour de la table basse, Santana a arrêté de charrier Quinn. C'est même plutôt calme quand un bruit de verre qui tombe et se casse sur le carrelage provient de la cuisine. Elles sursautent et très vite un autre bruit se fait entendre, plus impressionnant.

- Rachel, s'exclame Quinn avant de se précipiter dans la pièce d'à côté.

Beaucoup de morceau de verre un peu partout, entour le petit corps de la brune, allongée face contre sol. L'ex-cheerleader évite les morceaux tant bien mal pour arriver près d'elle, elle n'a aucune coupure mais elle semble vraiment mal et déboussolée.

- Peut-être que je suis plus fatiguée que ce que je pensée, confesse-t-elle.

Quinn l'aide à s'allonger et après avoir débarrassé la cuisine Brittany et Santana s'éclipsent pour laisser la blonde s'occuper de sa petite amie. Celle-ci reste simplement allongée près d'elle toute la nuit en surveillant que la fièvre ne monte pas trop haut.

Comme son état ne s'améliore pas, même après deux semaines de repos, Quinn l'accompagne voir son médecin. Elle attend, patiemment, dans la salle d'attente que celui-ci l'examine et lui fasse faire un bilan sanguin complet.

- Nous devrions demander à votre amie de nous rejoindre, lui dit le docteur en s'asseyant.

Ses épaules, jusqu'à maintenant droites maintenues avec force, se relâchent, elle le regarde avec incompréhension mais lui fait signe de la tête qu'elle est d'accord.

La jeune femme blonde ne comprend pas pourquoi on lui demande de les rejoindre mais s'installe en alternant son regard entre le médecin et sa petite amie.

- Si je vous ai demandé de nous rejoindre c'est parce que je n'ai pas de très bonne nouvelle et que je pense que c'est toujours mieux d'être entourée au moment de les apprendre.

Mais aucune d'elles ne répond, la brune fuit le regarde de Quinn en baissant la tête alors qu'elle, elle essaie de se préparer au pire mais sa façon de se tenir et son regard trahisse le côté forte qu'elle essaie de se donner.

- Votre prise de sang montre une baisse anormale des plaquettes et des polynucléaires, toutefois elle montre aussi une trop grosse augmentation des globules blancs, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a de mauvaises cellules dans votre sang, des cellules leucémiques, conclut-il calmement.

Il continue en lui expliquant que les symptômes qu'elle lui a décris plutôt collent avec les résultats des analyses et qu'elle n'a surement rien remarqué mais d'après l'examen physique ses ganglions lymphatiques sont gonflés et que les battements de son cœur son trop rapide.

Elle qui pensée que c'était son rapprochement avec Quinn qui faisait que son cœur s'emballer sans arrêt pour rien. C'est vrai qu'elle était fatiguée mais ces derniers temps elle sort plus et puis la comédie musicale lui pompe pas mal de son énergie. Quant au manque d'appétit, Rachel n'a jamais été une grosse mangeuse et elle a toujours eu une alimentation équilibrée. Encore une fois entre ses sorties avec la belle blonde et le travail elle n'a jamais réellement fait attention, alors peut-être que oui, elle a sauté quelque repas.

Si la brune n'écoute plus le médecin, perdu à la recherche du moindre signe de cette maladie dont il dit qu'elle souffre, Quinn ne perd pas le fil et après avoir entendu son interminable explication elle l'ensevelit sous une montagne de question.

- Quel traitement va-t-elle devoir suivre, si elle commence tout de suite elle va guérir, non parce qu'on en guérit de cette maladie aujourd'hui, non, docteur on en guérit ?

- Avant de parler de traitement je souhaiterais faire d'autres testes pour déterminer quel type de leucémie et son stade, réplique-t-il, Rachel, il est vrai que les traitements sont plus performants de nos jours et nous avons de très bons résultats, jusqu'à voir des rémissions complètes.

Quinn concentre toute son attention à celle qui est maintenant sa petite copine toujours si silencieuse. Elle pose sa main sur les siennes et la brune relève un peu la tête pour croiser son regard.

Quelques heures et des examens plus tard elles sont à nouveau installées dans cet immense bureau devant le médecin qui tient l'avenir de Rachel dans une pochette cartonnée, mais aussi, en quelque sorte, celui de celle qu'elle l'aime. La jeune femme blonde a rapproché son fauteuil près du sien, elle lui tient la main mais elles ne se parlent pas, elles évitent presque le regarde de l'autre.

- Il s'agit donc d'une Leucémie Aiguë Myéloblastique c'est une forme très agressive de cette maladie. On l'appelle souvent leucémie fulgurante, les symptômes apparaissent et s'aggravent rapidement.

Il continue son explication avec plusieurs termes incompréhensibles pour des personnes n'étant pas dans le milieu médical. Pendant qu'il parle la brune reste stoïque alors que la blonde fronce les sourcilles tous ses détails l'agace, elle qui veut savoir qu'une chose.

- Elle va pouvoir commencer un traitement rapidement, l'interroge Quinn.

- Je crois que ce qu'il essaie de nous dire c'est que je n'ai plus de temps pour un traitement, affirme Rachel en sortant de son mutisme.

- Mais, je, non, c'est

- Combien de temps, demande calmement la petite brune

- 6 semaines, peut être plus, je ne peux pas être précis, cela peut être 10.

Il prend le temps que cette nouvelle fasse sa route jusque dans l'esprit des filles.

- Non attendais, ce n'est pas possible, vous, vous vous êtes trompé, vous raconter n'importe quoi, proteste la jeune femme blonde qui est entrée en phase de dénie.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je souhaiterais pouvoir faire quelque chose.

A partir de là, elle n'écoute plus rien de ce qu'il raconte pour elle, il se trompe, Rachel de son côté n'écoute plus depuis un moment déjà, la seule chose qu'elle retient c'est « 6 semaines ».

Le trajet en voiture se fait en silence, leur arrivée à l'appartement de Rachel aussi, elles sont très calmes jusqu'au moment où leurs vestes sont enlevées et que le calme deviens trop pesant.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il me reste 6 semaines à Broadway, Rachel Berry l'étoile montante connaît la carrière la plus courte de tous les temps.

- Ce n'est pas juste, gémit Quinn en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, tu es si jeune, il te reste tellement de chose à vivre, tu dois avoir des enfants, te marier, on a même pas encore fais l'amour, non c'est impossible il te reste beaucoup trop de choses à réaliser.

La diva la regarde tendrement et s'installe près d'elle

- Cela va être très court mais on va faire toutes ses choses, enfin, les enfants ça va être compliqué mais faire l'amour ça on peut le faire, je veux vivre toutes ses journées près de toi, si tu le veux aussi.

- Il est hors de question que je passe une seconde loin de toi, je t'aime, risque la blonde pour la première fois, depuis tellement d'années, finalement j'ai pris trop de temps.

- Chaque chose arrive parce qu'elles doivent arriver, si on devait vivre notre histoire maintenant comme ça, de cette manière, il doit avoir une raison.

Quinn la serre le plus fort possible dans ses bras, les yeux fermés elle prie pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Une fraction de seconde elle se dit même qu'elle préférait se réveiller demain matin en ayant jamais avoué ses sentiments, si cela pouvait lui sauver la vie.

- Je t'aime Quinn, surement depuis moins longtemps mais je t'aime tellement fort.

L'ex-cheerleader ressert encore plus son étreinte, toujours les yeux fermés et la mâchoire serrée elle fait tout pour refouler les larmes qui menacent d'arriver.

- Il faut que j'appelle mes papas, comment je peux le dire ça, demande la petite brune sans attendre une réponse.

Elle leur demande de venir à New York pour éviter de leur annoncer sa maladie au téléphone. Etonnés par l'insistance de leur fille Hiram et Leroy Berry prennent le premier vol le lendemain. La nouvelle est bien évidemment un choc pour les deux hommes, ils décident de rester dans la grande ville pour être près de Rachel. Leroy démission de son travail car son employeur refuse qu'il travaille à distance il ne comprend que sa fille, sa petite étoile va mourir.

Ils s'installent donc pas très loin de l'appartement de la jeune femme chez qui ils passent le plus de temps possible tout en laissant un peu d'intimité à Quinn et Rachel.

Quinn c'est quant à elle installée chez elle, sans grande discussion, elle a d'abord passé une nuit, puis une autre, impossible pour elle de dormir ailleurs qu'auprès de la femme qu'elle aime.

Cette petite famille trouve très vite un rythme bien huilé, Leroy et Hiram passent leur journée avec leur fille, Quinn passe à son bureau deux heures par semaine récupérer ses messages, l'avantage quand on est son propre patron c'est que l'on travaille un peu comme l'on veut. Le soir, ils mangent à l'appartement en tribu ou alors sortent diner et se balader, Rachel veut profiter des jours qu'il lui reste et où elle est encore capable de sortir malgré son petit appétit.

Les matins se ressemblent, le couple se réveille dans les bras l'une de l'autre, tendrement, elles restent plusieurs minutes silencieuses sans bouger, puis les premiers bisous commencent, les caresses, les sourires, les petits jeux, jusqu'à ce que la brune décide qu'il est temps de se lever. Elle laisse alors Quinn prendre sa douche qui une fois seule et quand le premier filet d'eau arrive sur son visage, craque. Toutes les larmes qu'elle réprime la journée et la nuit sortent. Elle essaie toujours que cela passe inaperçu, de ne pas être trop bruyante, elle se mord souvent la lèvre ou tape du point contre le mur de la douche pour ne pas hurler.

Cela fait à peine un peu plus d'une semaine et demie mais pour Quinn le temps défile beaucoup trop vite.

En début de soirée quand elle rentre elle trouve Rachel entrain de cuisiner, la jeune femme chantonne elle semble en pleine forme et pourtant quand on la regarde bien on peut voir ses petits cernes et que son teint est entrain de changer. Quinn s'appuie contre le mur et l'observe en souriant et en se disant que c'est comme ça qu'elle imaginait sa vie, sa femme chantant dans toute la maison, en préparant des multitudes de plats végétariens avec leurs enfants dans les pieds.

- Tu n'envisages pas de m'aider au lieu de rire bêtement les bras croisés, questionne la brune.

- Si, si, où sont tes papas, je m'étonne de ne pas entendre de chœur

- Je leur ai demandé de sortir un peu, comme ça je peux diner en tête avec toi, j'aime cuisiner pour les personnes que j'aime, et je voulais faire ça pour toi.

Elle passe ses bras autour du cou de la blonde et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Quinn pose ses mains sur sa taille, la rapproche d'elle et approfondis le baiser. La tension monte très vite d'un cran, leurs langues jouent ensemble et les mains de l'ex-cheerleader descendent dangereusement vers les fesses de sa petite amie.

Elles sont interrompues par la sonnerie du four, Rachel se détache de ses lèvres et lui sourit timidement.

- Je crois que ça veut dire que c'est prêt

- Oui c'est prêt, murmure Quinn en la regardant dans les yeux.

La diva est hypnotisée par son regard et comprend ce qu'elle a voulus dire, elle est prête elle aussi. La blonde commence par embrasser sa joue puis descend doucement vers son cou. La tête de la brune tombe en arrière donnant un plus grand accès à la blonde et à ses baisers.

- Mais le diner, gémit-elle

- On peu le manger tout à l'heure.

Quinn l'entraine dans le salon puis dans la chambre où elles finissent par faire tendrement l'amour pour la première fois. C'est doux, tendre et même un peu brouillon, elles s'attardent sur chaque nouveau morceau de peau qui se dévoile à elles. Ce n'est pas tant le plaisir lui-même qu'elles recherchent mais plutôt le besoin de contacts, de se donner à l'autre comme une preuve d'amour.

D'un côté leur amour se renforce de jour en jour alors que de l'autre Quinn gère de moins en moins bien les jours qui passent. Même si l'état de Rachel est plutôt stable pour l'instant elle sait que d'ici une semaine peut être deux tout ceci aura changé, elle ne pourra plus sortir, elle sera incapable de se lever. Elle sait qu'elle va la perdre pour toujours alors sur un coup de tête, quand tout cela devient trop dur, pendant que sa petite amie est parfaitement endormie, la blonde quitte l'appartement.

Elle revient deux heures plus tard, Rachel est endormie dans la même position, comme si elle ne c'était pas réveillée, comme si elle n'avait même pas remarqué son absence.

L'ex-cheerleader enlève sa veste puis ses chaussures et se couche sans même se déshabiller ni même de se couvrir. Elle s'allonge juste sur le dos, elle garde les yeux grands ouverts en direction du plafond.

- Santana va bien, dit la petite voix à côté d'elle.

- Mmmm

La petite brune devra se contenter de cette seule réponse.

- Je vois, c'est bien que tu sortes un peu et que nos amies soient là pour te changer les idées.

La blonde finit par se tourner vers Rachel qui est vraiment mal, pas la peine d'être médecin pour le voir. Elle se penche vers elle pour lui dire bonne nuit en embrassant doucement ses lèvres.

- Tu aurais pu te brosser les dents, grogne la petite brune.

- Il est plus de deux heures du matin, tu n'es pas censé être encore réveillé.

Elle dit ces paroles en soupirant, en prenant un ton blasée et elle se remet sur le dos. La brune accuse le coup et se lève pour quitter la chambre.

- Rachel, où tu vas ?

- Je refuse de rester là et regarder ce que tu vas devenir

La réalité est que les effets de l'alcool se sont dissipés à la minute où elle est entrée dans la chambre. Elle a vu Rachel endormi, un regard, moins d'une seconde et la vérité lui est revenue en pleine figure.

Maintenant c'est le claquement de la porte qui l'a fait réagir, il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour rejoindre sa petite amie. Celle-ci s'est installée sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres du salon.

- Rach, tente la blonde.

- Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme ça, je sais que ça te fait du bien, mais ce n'est pas réel, explique-t-elle calmement.

- Tu vas mourir, tu veux que je reste là sans rien faire

- Non va y, sort et boit à plus te souvenir de mon prénom, c'est plus utile, enchérit-elle.

Elle bondit hors du rebord de la fenêtre et essaie de s'enfuir encore mais Quinn la retiens.

- Tu ne comprends pas, essaie encore sa petite amie.

- Ca n'effacera rien et cela te détruira, je ne veux pas qu'on meure toutes les deux, tu es Quinn Fabray, tu es forte

- Non, hurle Quinn et Rachel sursaute, je ne suis pas forte, je suis faible, j'ai passé mes années lycée à t'envoyer des Slushies au visage parce que j'étais jalouse de toi. Tu es forte, tu acceptes tout ça sans broncher.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, interroge la brune, boire pour oublier, tu m'en donnes un peu, tu le caches où, y en a forcément ici puisque ça t'aide à tenir, hein, dans le placard ?

Elle fonce dans la cuisine, ouvre tous les placards les uns après les autres et les referme brutalement.

- Arrête, tu divagues, il y a pas d'alcool ici, indique Quinn

- Allez Quinn fait moi en profiter, j'ai jamais réellement bu tu sais, décoince Rachel Berry

- C'est stupide, je t'ai dit qu'il n'y a rien à boire ici, réplique la blonde.

Elle lui attrape le bras pour la calmer, mais Rachel se recule toujours aussi sur les nerfs.

- Non ce qui est stupide c'est toi

- Je suis sortie deux fois, d'accord, deux fois, oui j'ai bu et oui je suis rentrée dans des états minables, mais je ne peux simplement pas m'assoir et te regarder mourir.

L'ex-Cheerleader s'emporte et claque la dernière porte de placard restée ouverte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour tu tiennes bon

- T'es pas croyable, tu essaie encore de me sauver, comme toujours, alors que

Elle ne remarque pas qu'elle c'est rapprocher de Rachel l'a coinçant contre le plan de travail.

- Je déteste la force qu'il y a en toi

- Je déteste ton manque de confiance, riposte la brune.

- Je n'aime pas sortir pour boire et je n'aime pas le faire en cachette de San.

- je déteste être malade et je n'aime pas te faire autant de mal.

- j'ai horreur de devoir vivre ici avec toi

- Je n'aime pas ta façon de faire à manger.

- J'ai horreur de tous tes plats végétariens, je ne supporte plus de t'entendre chanter dans tout l'appartement et ton stupide parfum que tu laisses partout me rend dingue.

- Je ne supporte plus que tu me prennes dans tes bras toutes la nuit, tu respires beaucoup trop fort et tout ces bisous dans le cou, j'en peux plus.

Elles ne sont plus qu'à quelque centimètre l'une de l'autre, elles s'observent, elles peuvent voir toute la colère qu'il y a dans les yeux de chacune. Il ya un léger blanc avant qu'elles se jettent dessus et s'embrassent. Dans la passion du moment Quinn la soulève et Rachel finit assise sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Elles ne font pas dans la dentelle pour enlever leurs vêtements, c'est brutal et sauvage. Juste un énorme besoin, un désir, il ya quelques petites griffures et même de minuscules morsures. Les deux femmes se dévorent l'une, l'autre, même si Quinn essaie de garder le dessus elle perd agréablement pied.

Après plusieurs minutes d'ébats enflammés, les deux jeunes femmes recouvertes d'une fine couche de sueur son front contre front le souffle chaud et saccadé. Aucune d'elles ne parlent, elles ont le regard noir remplit de rage et de désir.

- Accroches-toi, ordonne la blonde

Rachel agrippe la blonde par le cou alors que celle-ci l'attrape par la taille et la soulève pour l'emmener dans la chambre.

Elles y font l'amour passionnément mais malgré leur colère ce n'est pas agressive. Les caresses et les baisers paraissent frénétiques, incontrôlables et pourtant tous les gestes sont placés au bon endroit et procure la sensation voulue.

- Oh mon Dieu, San avait raison, dit Quinn en soupirant

- Oui, c'est, la jeune femme brune chercher ses mots.

- C'est tellement bon,

- Oh oui, c'est ça, c'est le mot, bon, très bon

Toutes les deux éclatent de rire, et Quinn l'embrasse.

- Ca va, s'inquiète soudainement la blonde

- Parfaitement bien, ne t'inquiète pas, je vois des millions de petites étoiles.

- Faire l'amour après une dispute, c'est fait on peut le barrer de la liste.

- Tout comme se disputer, ironise Rachel.

A cet instant-là, elles sont très proches, leurs visages se frôlent, le souffle toujours court.

- Je t'aime

- Je t'aime, chuchote la blonde à son tour.

Elle veut laisser un peu d'air à sa petite amie ne voulant pas l'écraser ou lui faire du mal.

- Non reste, j'aime te sentir tout contre moi et sentir ton souffle dans mon cou.

- D'accord mais juste parce que j'aime m'endormir en sentant ton parfum, conclut la blonde.

Bien sur ce n'est pas la seule dispute, elles ont beaucoup de discussion sur l'avenir de Quinn et celle-ci n'accepte pas les recommandations de la brune. Elle souhaite tellement que sa petite copine continue à vivre et réalise ses rêves. Elle aimerait qu'elle soit à nouveau amoureuse et qu'elle ait des enfants un jour.

- Je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre parce que tu vas prendre mon cœur avec toi, réplique la blonde.

Elles ont l'impression de ne rien faire dans l'ordre, aujourd'hui n'est encore pas un jour comme les autres, elles sont installées sur le canapé et elles se remémorent leurs souvenirs communs et se révèlent certains de leurs secrets les plus enfuis.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire

- Rachel, ce n'est pas si extraordinaire

- Tu rigoles j'espère, toi tu m'as offert ta couronne

- Tu en avais plus besoin que moi ce jour-là, je pensais que ça me rendrait heureuse de la gagner, d'être la reine suprême du lycée, mais non c'était autre chose, tu avais loupé ton audition pour NAYDA, je voulais simplement te voir heureuse, conclut la blonde.

- Quinn tu te rends pas compte, Quinn Fabray m'a donnée la chose la plus importante pour elle.

- Tu me vois toujours comme ça, pas vrai ?

- Je te vois comme quelqu'un de doux, fragile avec une énorme carapace de glace mais il y a tellement plus derrière tout ça.

Au lieu de continuer la description elle se concentre sur la couronne qu'elle tient dans ses mains et un grand sourire se dessine sur les lèvres.

- Épouse-moi, demande subitement Quinn

- Tu veux épouser une mourante, qui a eu la plus courte carrière de Broadway ?

- Je veux épouser la femme que j'aime, corrige-t-elle.

La brune soupire et retourne à la lecture de son album photo.

- Rachel je t'aime depuis toujours et je sais que tu as envie d'un grand mariage au bord de l'océan, mais je te propose quelque chose de simple, juste nous au bord du lac, Santana, Brittany, tes papas, peut être Kurt et Blaine.

Cette idée fait réfléchir Rachel, un mariage c'est merveilleux, une idée complètement folle mais il y a autre chose.

Kurt, quand elle a appris sa maladie, elle lui a téléphonée, ils ont eu une longue réflexion sur la carrière de la diva, après beaucoup de personnes connues son souvent ceux qui meurent jeunes. Ils ont aussi beaucoup pleurés, la jeune femme a réussi à le convaincre de ne pas venir, étant à Londres pour sa propre carrière, tout abandonner pour quelques semaines était inconcevable pour elle.

Alors l'appeler pour lui annoncer qu'avec Quinn c'est plus sérieux que le simple flirt qu'il lui avait conseillé et qu'elles vont se marier, connaissant le jeune homme il va, sans doute, rappliquer et vouloir organiser tout ça, puis ils pleuraient à nouveau et avoir Quinn à gérer était déjà bien assez.

- Pourquoi ne pas montrer notre amour à tout le monde, Dieu aussi doit savoir que peu importe ce qu'il met sur notre chemin notre amour est fort. Je t'aime, je veux être ton épouse, même s'il nous reste peu de temps, je crois aux traditions et

- Oui, la coupe Rachel, je veux me marier avec toi, au moins une belle chose à marquer dans ma biographie.

La blonde ne réalise pas au premier abord, elle stop son long monologue, digne de Rachel Berry. Elle paraît surprise, un de ses sourcilles se lève avant qu'elle ne sourit.

- Marions-nous, finit la brune en attendant une réaction plus vive de Quinn.

Tout ceci se met très vite en place, les filles acceptes que Brittany, qui ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi Lord Tubbington ne peux pas être le témoin de Rachel, célèbre la petite cérémonie.

- Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour assister à l'union de deux âmes sœurs, l'étoile d'or Rachel Berry, et la lionne féroce Quinn Fabray.

A ses mots Quinn fronce les sourcilles et se tourne vers l'autre blonde mais elle ne donne aucune explication.

- Elle a raison quand tu avais les cheveux courts tu ressemblais à une lionne, tente d'expliquer à sa future épouse, et tu es Quinn Fabray alors

- Féroce, termine la concernée.

Le reste de la petite cérémonie se passe dans le calme, Brittany à même pris soin de retirer la traditionnelle question « jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ». Des petits rayons de soleil font leur apparition pendant la promenade juste après. Ballade qui scelle cette journée, ce sera sans doute la dernière sortie de Rachel et puis il y à la même ambiance, celle du jour où dans un parc, elles se sont avoué leur amour.

Tout ceci pourrait, aux yeux de n'importe quelle personne, paraître rapide, idiot ou incompréhensible mais elles s'aiment sincèrement depuis si longtemps, en silence et en cachette, chacune à des degrés différents. Quinn s'en est vite rendu compte, pour Rachel il lui a fallut plus de temps. Elle a d'abord dû faire disparaitre tous ses hommes autour d'elle, ceux qui l'empêcher de voir qu'une seule personne lui donne le sourire et si, elle lui faisait du mal, c'est toujours indépendant de sa volonté.

Après leur mariage le temps passe encore plus vite aux yeux des deux jeunes femmes. La brune ne pouvant presque plus sortir de son lit essaye de garder le sourire et le mental d'une diva.

Parallèlement le monde arrête de tourner autour de cet appartement, si cela est possible elles passent encore plus de temps ensemble, elles ne se quittent plus.

Un après-midi Quinn sort de la chambre, se passe la main dans les cheveux et sourit à sa femme.

- Tu l'as fait, demande Rachel surprise

- Ma femme m'a fait sous-entendre qu'elle avait un faible pour mes cheveux courts alors oui bien sur que je l'ai fait.

Elle tourne sur elle-même pour faire profiter la brune de sa nouvelle coupe. Puis comme à son habitude elle s'allonge juste derrière elle, la brune trouve que cette position est la plus agréable pour elle, tout deviens plus difficile mais ça, c'est son moment de bonheur. Quand Quinn la tien contre elle, c'est comme si, ses batteries pouvaient se recharger.

- Dit moi que tout se passera bien, gémit Rachel.

- On va avoir une belle petite fille, sa couleur préférée sera le rose et elle ne voudra rien d'autre autour d'elle. Une vraie petite Diva, qui sera douée dans tout ce qu'elle fera, elle sera la présidente du Glee Club et son très grand frère prendra soin d'elle, personne n'osera jamais s'en prendre à elle. On réussira à leur apprendre que la popularité ce n'est pas importante et la seule raison de leur dispute sera une pom- pom Girl. Une jeune fille blonde dont il sera amoureux depuis sa première année mais elle n'aura d'yeux que pour notre petite étoile.

Elle s'arrête un instant et l'embrasse sur la joue.

- Dans cinquante ans on ira dans la maison des Lopez pour notre anniversaire, je t'embrasserais comme si c'était la première fois, tu sais comment j'étais, toute crispée, le souffle court et j'ai jamais eu les mains si moites que ce jour-là.

La brune rit pour le dernier détail et sa femme ressert son étreinte.

- Tout ira bien, je te le promets

La semaine suivante tout le monde est à l'appartement, Brittany et Santana attendent patiemment dans le salon. Quand Quinn, Hiram et Leroy Berry sortent de la chambre, tous les trois abattus et extrêmement silencieux.

La blonde se laisse tomber sur le rebord du canapé et baisse la tête. Santana lui attrape la main et la serre le plus fort possible. Elle se rapproche d'elle et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde.

- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir prendre ta douleur

- C'est ma femme, gémit Quinn alors que les larmes recommencent à couler.

- Je sais, je suis désolée, tellement désolée

Quand finalement l'infirmière sort de la chambre seule Quinn y retourne. Rachel est couchée sur le dos au milieu du lit quand Quinn entre dans la chambre. Elle l'a rejoint en se mettant sur le côté et sa tête dans le cou de sa femme.

- Je suis si fatigué, murmure la petit Diva.

- Dors, je suis là, près de toi

Elle lui fait un petit bisou sur la joue avant de plonger la pointe de son nez dans son cou.

- Chante pour moi, lui demande-t-elle d'une voix très faible.

Bien évidemment elle s'exécute sans discuter avec la voix la plus douce possible. C'est les trois minutes les plus courtes de la vie de la blonde, durant lesquels elle a senti petit à petit les battements du cœur de Rachel se calmer. Elle serre les dents en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

- Bonne nuit mon amour, fait de jolis rêves

Elle embrasse son front et reprend sa position initiale en tenant le corps de sa femme. Cette fois c'est plus fort qu'elle, les larmes inondent son visage. Même si elle peut enfin pleurer devant Rachel, elle le fait encore une fois discrètement le visage cacher contre son épaule. Elle lui a promis d'être forte, elle tiendra sa promesse.

**50 ans plus tard.**

- Je sais que tu le voulais vraiment mais je ne me suis pas remarié. J'ai essayé de l'aimer mais tu as emporté mon cœur mais ce n'était pas toi, personne ne peut être comme toi.

Elle prend quelques secondes avant de continuer.

- J'ai eu des enfants même si ce ne sont pas les nôtres, il m'a fallu du temps mais j'ai arrêté de cherche un peu de toi dans leurs yeux et j'ai réussi à être présente pour eux. Aucun d'eux ne chante, ni ne danse ou même n'est intéressé par la scène. Ils ont leurs propres enfants maintenant, ils ont leur vie. Alors je crois qu'il est temps, je suis prête, dit leur que je suis prête. J'ai été assez patiente, j'ai fait tout ce qu'on attendait moi, j'ai profitée de la vie, visité les plus grands pays et donnée tout ce que j'avais à donner.

La vieille dame reste encore un peu à parler seule, le regard dans le vide.

Quand elle s'arrête, un léger coup de vent soulève un petit tas de feuille. C'est le signe qu'elle attend depuis qu'elle s'est assise sur ce vieux banc. Le sentiment qu'une présence, depuis la mort de Rachel elle l'a toujours ressenti mais là c'est une chose différente. La sensation est accompagnée de fait plus au moins réelle, le terrain abandonné prend subitement vie. Peu importe si on la croit folle, quand un objet tombe sans raison ou quand une porte claque à la maison elle a toujours clamé haut et fort qu'il s'agissait de son amour perdu.

Comme le jour où on l'a demandée en mariage, elle a ressenti sa présence, une brise légère, la blonde a su que Rachel lui demandait de dire oui.

Elle la sent encore aujourd'hui dans ce parc désert, où sur le sol se trouvent toutes les feuilles tombées des arbres. Elle sent se souffle sur sa joue et si ce n'est pas vrai, elle, elle se sent apaisée.

Puis elle retourne sur le petit sentier où l'attendent deux femmes.

- Elle est venue, demande Brittany curieuse.

- Non, on s'est tapé cent kilomètres pour parler au vent qui traverse la prairie, ça fait un moment que la naine s'est cassée et elle a bien raison.

- Je l'ai sentie Britt comme si elle était assise près de moi, explique la blonde en ignorant sa meilleure amie, au même endroit, elle s'est souvenu de notre rendre vous.

- Mais bien sure, rigole la latina.

- San, tu es juste triste que son esprit ne te rende pas visite, tu crois qu'elle a aimée tes cheveux ?

- Ca fait des années qu'elle les porte court, tout ça pour une pseudo présence

- C'est pour sa mémoire, explique la blonde.

- C'est romantique, elle veut lui plaire même dans l'au-delà, continue Brittany.

Les trois amies continuent leur chemin en se chamaillant comme à leur habitude depuis tant d'années maintenant.

Cette nuit-là, le cœur de Quinn Fabray cessa de battre…


End file.
